Quantum Duo
by Wyvern
Summary: This is a Quantum Leap/Gundam Wing crossover where Sam finds himself in our favourite braided pilot. As far as the author knows, this is pretty original, wasn't sure where to put it. Hopefully this is right, and you'll read it! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing - Quantum Duo **'Quantum Duo'** Part 1  
Rated pg  
By Wyvern   
(japeena@hotmail.com  
http://moonmonkey.iwarp.com)  
Pairings: Meh…none really. Yet. Mwa~~~ah…

Notes: Hi hi! Alllrighty, this is my attempt at a Quantum Leap, Gundam Wing crossover. *wince * I know, it's techinically impossible…but since when does fanfiction adhere to any of that b.s.?! …Anywhoo…I'm doing my best here at this, since I know nothing about science. To anybody who would read this and go, "That makes NO sense," please just keep in mind that yes, I AM a dumbass. 

Oh, and BTW, I'm using a bit of artistic license in the 'Quantum Leap' aspect of this fic. Y'know how in the show, we don't see the body of who Sam leaps into, but Sam himself? Okay, well, for this, you have to imagine Duo. 'Cause really, Duo's braid doesn't just go away because Sam has leapt into it! I would think Sam has to react to the physicality of those he leaps into like we would a new haircut. Sorta. *sighs* Hope y'all can see what I mean. 

^.^ Hope y'all enjoy, and please, don't sue! For if I owned any of these boys, they'd be chained to my bed 24/7. 

================================

    The blue light faded in front of his eyes, replaced by a dim glow and the flashing of dozens of tiny buttons. His neck was craned back, his arms folded in front of him. Sam's feet were propped up on the dashboard of what he thought was...a car, maybe? He brought them down and sat up in his seat, to which he was tightly strapped to. His foot caught on a lever that clunked down, and suddenly the steady thrumming that had moments before been fairly dormant became much louder, and the car picked up speed.  
    "What the---what did I do?!" Sam looked around on the dashboard, but the lever he'd hit was one among many. "This is no car!" He looked up, and out the front window. Countless stars winked through the windshield, and the mother earth herself stared back out at him. "Oh boy."

~~~

    "GEEZ! I'm in space!" Sam pushed himself back into his seat, his breath picking up in speed. The space ship he was in was heading amazingly rapidly towards the growing earth, and he didn't know how to land it.  
    "Duo, what are you doing?" The voice came from a screen to the right of him, and he turned to see the face of a young man. The glare that boy gave was one of the hardest Sam had ever seen, which only served to further worry his nerves. "You need to slow down your acceleration speed or re-entry will be dangerous."  
    "RE-ENTRY?!" he yelled, starting to panic just slightly. "Isn't re-entry ALWAYS DANGEROUS?!'  
    "Duo," the image changed to show a young blond boy who sported very effeminate features, bright blue eyes attempting to reach the panicking pilot. "Are you all right?"  
    'Duo...what kind of name is that?' Sam thought fleetingly. "Uh...I'm...not sure. I sped up and I'm not sure how to slow this thing down."  
    "Ha!" snarked an Asian boy with a sharp smirk pasted across the face that suddenly appeared on the screen. "The mighty Maxwell doesn't know how to control his beloved Deathscythe? Have you gone completely weak?"  
    "Deathscythe? What the heck is a Deathscythe?" Sam wondered aloud. The Earth was steadily approaching, and he still didn't know how to stop..whatever it was he was in. He frantically turned back to the screen, and he saw there a boy with the largest bang hanging over one eye he'd ever seen. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger, and it certainly wasn't helping Sam's state of mind. "Is this some kind of video game? Please say this is some kind of video game."  
    "Did you suffer any damage during the battle?" the boy asked, very soft-spoken.   
    "Uh...yeah…maybe...I dunno," he stuttered, staring back out at the stars. "Wait, b-battle?"  
    "Duo, perhaps you could latch onto me and I'll guide you into the atmosphere. I think maybe you were hurt during the fight," the blond one suggested.  
    "Hit his head, maybe?" the one with the huge bang asked.  
    "Maxwell is just being as spacey as always, most likely," the Chinese boy snarked.   
    'I thought my name was Duo!' Sam thought.   
    "Shut-up, Wufei." That stern one was back on. "Duo, slow down and hitch onto Quatre."  
    "Who?"  
    "Uh...me, Duo," the blond one said. "I'll give you a lift, but you've gotta slow Deathscythe down."   
    "How the heck do I do that?!" he screamed.   
    "Holey mackerel, Sam, where the hell are ya?"  
    Whipping around, Sam smiled in relief to see the familiar hologram standing in the cock-pit with him. "Al! Al you've got to help me! Where am I?"  
    Punching a few keys on his mini-computer, Al actually shrugged. "We're not sure, but you're in the cock-pit of uh..yeah...something." His gaze caught the view. "Hey! You're in space!"  
    "Al?" Quatre asked.   
    "Duo, who's Al?" the uni-banged boy asked.   
    Turning back to the screen, Sam licked his lips and hurried to think of one of his witty excuses that had been so useful in previous leaps. He failed. "Uh...nobody. C-could you guys remind me..how to slow uh..Deathscythe..down?"  
    Knitting his brows in worry, Quatre nodded slightly. "Sure Duo. Did you hit the boosters?"  
    He looked down around where his foot had landed, which helped not at all. "I-I guess so."   
    "Geez Sam, this is weird. Y'know it wasn't easy to find you. You'll never guess where you are."  
    "Not NOW, Al!" he hissed through his teeth.  
    "What's with the 'Al' thing?" Wufei remarked.  
    Ignoring him, Quatre reappeared. "The boosters, that lever with the orange flashing light beneath it. You must've pulled it down. How'd you do that?"  
    "I uh...put my feet up on the dash-board and when I moved them down I must've hit it with my foot..I think."   
    Wufei snorted. "It figures."  
    "Wufei!" Quatre snapped. "Okay, Duo, just push that up slowly and you'll slow down."  
    He spotted the lever and pulled it back up towards him. The loud roar of his engines died down, and his speed decreased substantially. Too much, in fact. He jerked back in his seat, his head smacking into the chair's head rest. "Ouch..."  
    "SAM!"   
    Opening his eyes, the view was a little different. The Earth and stars were the same, but now there were robots, three of them, staring back at him. He flailed back in his seat. "Holy geez!"   
    "Sam, you're surrounded by Transformers!"   
    "That was a little too fast Duo, but it's okay, I've got you," Quatre said kindly. Suddenly the cock-pit jerked, and the sound of machinery at work throbbed around him. "Okay, we're connected. I think that when we're back home I'll let my doctor take a look at you."  
    "Sure Q-Quatre. Thanks."   
    "Hey Sam, ya think you're in one of those? They're mighty impressive," Al commented, sticking his cigar in his mouth. Slumping in his chair, Sam shut his eyes and let out a breath of air.   
    "Thanks Al. Thanks so much."

~~~~

    Sam stared up at a ceiling, one bordered with gold painted wood carved in the most intricate of patterns. Every other wall was painted in a marble design, and to top off the look of extreme elegance, hanging from the center was an exquisite crystal Chandelier. "And this is just the waiting room," he muttered. He lay on the couch in one of the home's of the boy named Quatre. Just one of the mansions that covered his huge estate.  
    The ride back down to Earth had been quite the experience, it being his first and all. When Quatre had banked him down in some kind of hanger, Sam had just sat there in this cockpit for a few minutes before the hatch door air-lifted open and the banged boy stuck his head in, inquiring why he'd yet to get out. His reply had been, "I felt like just sitting put for a sec." In truth, he'd had no idea how to exit.  
    Thanks to a bit of conversation, since Al had left upon touch-down to see what more he could dig up about the situation, Sam had soon learned the names of all the boys. The one with the crazy hair was Trowa Barton. The stern boy was named Heero Yuy, and as he already knew, Quatre Rebarbera Winner had helped him. Wufei Chang didn't seem to like him very much. Quatre had been the most concerned for him, leading him by the elbow to the room he now lay in after being given the once over by the family physician. Sam knew he wasn't sick, but boy were his nerves tight. What had he leapt into?  
    Sam sat up on the couch and ran a hand through his bangs. As he'd discovered when he'd sat on it, Duo had a massive head of hair. He reached back and pulled around a long brown braid that had to reach past his back when it was down. He looked around the room for a mirror, and as it happened there was one on the far wall. As he approached, Sam was struck by his own appearance. It was about as odd as being a woman. Striking violet eyes stared back him, light brown bangs falling into them. Around his neck was a priest's collar, fitting with his odd black attire. He fingered the dickey at this throat gingerly. "I'm a clergy-man?"  
    "You're a robot-flying-space-priest!"  
    Sam sighed. "Took you long enough, Al."  
    The man waggled his cigar in Sam's direction and said, "You were not easy to find this time. You're in an alternate universe."  
    He spun around, his mouth gaping in shock. "What? That's not possible!"  
    "Well, apparently there's been some kind of rip or whatever and you are in the year...get this, 'After Colony 196.'"  
    "After Colony?"  
    "A.C. This is off the map in weirdness this time."  
    Turning back to the mirror, Sam ran a hand down his braid. "How is this possible?" he murmured.  
    Al shook his head. "We've got no clue, Ziggy's totally out to lunch on this one. We can't figure out how you managed to get yourself here, Sam. All we can figure is that a lot of 'supposed sci-fi wackos' have been right for years, and you've slipped through some kind of.." he waved his hands for emphasis, "space-time-hole…thing."  
    Sam gaped and mulled it over in his genius brain, conclusions and information buzzing through it. "You...you know what this means?! It's a scientific breakthrough! We can travel to...to other worlds!"  
    Al shrugged uneasily. "Yeeeah..kinda. Sorta...not really." When Sam gave him a bland look, Al flailed his hands in that signature manner of his and spluttered a little. "Well c'mon Sam! I mean, we have no idea how we got here! We're totally guessing that this alternate time of theirs must be within your life-time, but as to why you made it through that rip is just....beyond us completely."  
    "Can you figure that out, somehow?"  
    "We could, but that would take up time and power we don't have, considering we have to spend it all on scenarios and keeping me here with you."   
    Sam's shoulders slumped a little, but he nodded. "Fine. It'll just have to wait or…I guess." He leaned back against a small mahogany table, propping his hands up beside him. He blew a few of his bangs out of his eyes, but shot Al a hopeful look and his usual question. "So, what have you got for me?"  
    Al's handset squeaked and gurgled as he pressed the buttons. "Actually, quite a bit. We're slowly getting full history."  
    "How's that work?"   
    "As far as any of us can figure, you've slipped through some kind of hole between universes or dimensions of some kind, and you're in the past of that other universe. See, if you compared our time to this place's time, you've gotta be in their past. Ziggy's been able to hack into their computers and databases, which is might I add, heavily coded so it's taking a while. Anyway, we're gradually figuring stuff out and running scenarios." He checked the hand-link. "Stuff like...your name. It's-"  
    "My name is Duo Maxwell," Sam interrupted, nodding. "Al, how old would you say I am?"  
    Al looked over the young body and shrugged. "Sixteen at the most, we haven't got that info yet."  
    Again burying his fingers into his hair, Sam sighed. "A sixteen year old space pilot. This is like some weird TV. show."  
    "Duo?"  
    Sam jerked a little in his seat, shooting up to a straighter posture. The voice that called to him from the door belonged Heero. A shiver ran over Sam's skin at the sight of the youth, one he couldn't explain. The blue eyes of the Japanese boy pierced into his even from the other side of the room. "Hi, Heero."  
    "English, Duo?"   
    Sam blinked. "Wh-what?"  
    "Sam, you're in Japan, you've gotta shift over languages."   
    "Really?" he asked Al, surprised.  
    "What?"  
    Looking back to the boy, Sam chuckled nervously. "I was? Really? Eh...gomen."   
    "Such a beautiful language. Such beautiful women.."  
    Sam sent a little 'shut-up' glare to his holographic companion.  
    Heero raised his chin a little bit and motioned the boy forward with a small gesture. "What damage did you receive on the mission?"  
    A little hesitantly, Sam walked over to the couch and sat down, Heero soon beside him. "Not much." He chuckled a little nervously. "I guess I bumped my head."   
    He started when he felt the other pilot's fingers in his hair, gently feeling along his scalp. Pulling away, Sam looked over at him. "What are you doing?"  
    Heero didn't look surprised, or hurt, or even angry. Just the same neutral expression that he'd worn each time Sam had seen him. "Checking for bumps."  
    "Yuh-huh," Al muttered.  
    Scooting over to the other side of the couch, Sam said, "That's okay, no need."   
    "Are you all right?"   
    "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Suddenly looking up, he said, "Are you?" 'Maybe I'm here for Heero?'  
    "Yes. Duo, you've never acted like you did in the cockpit before."   
    Sam's expressions abruptly shifted, a broad grin splitting across his face, his weight leaning itself over towards the other boy. "Worried, Hee-chan?"  
    "Sam?" Al asked in a surprised tone. "What the heck was that?"  
    Blinking a little bit, Sam sat back and replied, "I don't know.."  
    "What?"   
    Once again uncomfortable, Sam fidgeted and moved to get up. "Um...Heero, where's my room? I'm feeling kind of tired."   
    With an odd look, as much as the poker-faced boy could give, Heero jerked a thumb out the door. "You know where. First door next to the kitchen, just like you asked for."   
    Standing, Sam walked out of the room after saying, "Yeah, right. Thanks Heero."   
    He could feel the blue eyes watch him leave, and it was a cool caress to his back. Unsettling? Quite.  
    "Sam, this is getting weirder," Al said when they were in the hall.   
    Sam scoffed a little, the humour in it strained. "As if it could." He sighed and leaned against the wall momentarily. "But I know, I don't know why I said that back there."  
    Fiddling with the cigar between his fingers, Al said a little slyly, "Y'know, I've seen the kind of look you gave him before. It was rather..."  
    "What? Rather what?" Sam blurted. "That was Duo talking, not me. I think he's left some of himself behind. More than usual."   
    "Duo likes Heero, I'm thinking," Al suggested.  
    Sam stopped and shook his head at the hologram. "They're sixteen..maybe fifteen year old boys, Al. Why would they like each other? That's just...weird."  
    "See? What did I say? This whole situation is weird. And Ziggy..." he punched the key-pad a few more times, "has still got next to nada." Sam sighed. "No wait! Hey hey! Whaddya know?" Al sent a kiss out to the sky. "Ziggy my dear, you're amazing."  
    "What?"   
    "It looks like there's a 65% percent chance you're here to stop one Quatre Rebarbra Winner from getting killed."   
    "That's the boy who helped me."  
    "Right. Apparently he goes off on some mission and disses." He paused and then smacked the controller. "Disappears."  
    Sam reached Duo's room and opened the door. "So Ziggy used their data banks to find that out?"   
    Al nodded. "Yup."  
    Sam flopped down on the bed and grunted. He sat up a bit and pulled his braid out from under him, then lay back again. "The logic to that is warped."  
    "I don't care, just so long as it works."  
    "So when does Quatre vanish?"  
    "Uh....two days from now. He was supposed to return from a mission that he leaves on tomorrow, and never makes it back. Look, I'm gonna go back and see what more I can figure out about this universe. Maybe talk to Duo in the waiting room, see what goes, kay?" He pulled up a door behind him and gave a little wave as he walked through it.   
    Left alone in the room, Sam barely had enough time to close his eyes before he heard a knock on the door. Sighing heavily, he sat up and plastered on a grin. "Come in."   
    It was Quatre who's head popped through the door. "How are you feeling?" he asked a little timidly.  
    Sam smiled a little more naturally. The boy had a warmth about him that eased his anxiety. "Much better, domo."   
    Stepping into the room, Quatre closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair next to a small desk. "We were all worried about you. That was very odd behaviour you exhibited."  
    Grinning a little sheepishly, Sam sat back on the bed. "Yeah, I think that I was just a little stressed from the..uh..mission."  
    Quatre rose his eyebrows. "You? Stressed? Duo, I think you're the least stressed person I've ever met," he said with a chuckle.   
    "Is that so..." he murmured in reply. There was a silence for a few moments, then Sam asked, "do you have a mission coming up, like in the next couple days?"  
    The blond shrugged. "Can't say. It's not as if they come with much warning, ne? When it comes, and if it's for me, I'll go." He gave a happy body sigh and smiled brightly. "Until then, however, we have much to do!"  
    Sam was almost afraid to ask. Another mission of blindingly frightening proportions? "Like what?"   
    Bright blue eyes sparkled. "Dinner!" 

    Sam slumped in his seat and pulled again at the tie around his neck. "I hate this," he muttered beneath his breath. The soft classical music drifted in the back-ground, blending with the murmurs and little chortles from around the table. Quatre apparently had pre-planned a very formal dinner with many of this Earth's aristocrats some time ago, and lucky Sam leapt in just in time for it.   
    Really, he couldn't quite figure out why he was detesting the entire ordeal so much. He'd worn tuxedo's before, and been to countless dress parties, but for some reason that night he itched to run out of the dining hall with a triumphant cackle. 'Shinigami doesn't DO dinner parties,' he thought. Then, 'what?!'  
    Heero leaned over to him and said quietly, "Sit, up."  
    Sam flashed a sharp glare over to the boy. "Iie. I hate this. Why do I have to be here?" he whispered.  
    The stern young man reached behind Sam's back and suddenly gave a hard pinch to his lower spine. Barely containing a yelp, Sam leapt up in his seat and landed with solid posture. He glowered over at the other pilot, whose mouth could have been curved just slightly with an infuriatingly smug smile.   
    Blowing a few of his bangs from his eyes, Sam just accepted the situation for the moment, and picked up his fork. 'Grilled pheasant on a bed of risotto and baby potatoes, spiced with only the finest Arabian herbs. Boy, this kid's loaded.' He sent a glance over to Quatre, who was apparently entwined in conversation with a middle-aged man sporting a military uniform and a fine silk sash tied about his waist. At the boy's elbow sat Trowa, slowly and gracefully finishing his meal. Sam had noticed those two together, and their chemistry. Could Al have been right?   
    Wufei ate directly across from Sam, and not once did his eyes leave his plate. It was quite apparent that he was detesting this as much as the braided boy did, but was struggling not to show it. Sam glanced to an older man seated beside Wufei. With his slick brown hair and sharp features he was handsome, debonair, and very blatant in his interest of the Chinese pilot. In only those few minutes that Sam watched them both, his gloved hand disappeared beneath the table twice. Wufei lifted his own down, but with a fork in his fingers he 'persuaded' that hand to reappear.  
    "So, Heero, how have you been?" The voice came from a young woman, perhaps their age, with long dirty-blond hair and a lovely face. She sat at the end of the table, surrounded by her own eating space. Sam could tell this was a girl of stature.  
    "Fine," Heero replied.   
    Sam lifted an eyebrow. How curt of him.   
    The girl continued, her silky voice now taking on a slightly more purposeful edge. "Just fine? I would love to hear anything that has happened."   
    A man sitting beside her, one with long blond hair and striking features, rolled his eyes. He leaned over to the girl. "Relena, tone it down."  
    "Shut-up, Zechs," she snapped in a whisper. Zechs sat back up and stuck his tongue in his cheek. Relena turned her attentions back to Heero and smiled sweetly.     Sam's eyes narrowed.  
    "God, I love dinner parties. Look at all of these sophisticated women." Sam flicked his eyes over his shoulder, but said nothing to acknowledge Al's presence.  
    "Nothing has happened, Relena," Heero replied, again very coldly.   
    Sam almost grinned.  
    "Oh really, I'm sure you're just being modest," she said with a little laugh. "After dinner, I'd be only too happy to be a subject of your indulgence and," she actually flicked her eyes up and down his seated figure, "attentions."  
    Sam's blood boiled. He dropped his fork and nestled his elbows on the table, folding his hands over each other. "Come now Relena, we all know so much about Heero," he smiled, "most of us anyway, but so very little about you!" He sat back in his chair and motioned. "Please," he wrinkled his nose in a cute gesture, "indulge us."  
    Relena sent him a deadly glare.  
    "Ooooh...if looks could kill," Al remarked.   
    Dabbing the corners of her petite mouth ever so daintily with her napkin, Relena replied, "Actually, Duo," she might as well have spit out his name, "I have been very involved in furthering the negotiations among colonies. We can't all pilot Gundams you know. Some of us have to work a little more subtly, so to speak."   
    "Zing!" Al shot. Sam could almost hear his eyes bug out behind him before he said, "Wow, would you look at her? Hello there you pig-tailed cutie.."  
    Sam shifted his jaw. "I see. How very, astute, of you," he said carefully. "If only all of us could be the woman that you are, Relena."  
    "Wow Sam, you really don't like her, huh?"  
    Standing, Sam pushed his chair in beneath the table and excused himself. Before he left, however, his hand brushed the back of Heero's neck and sifted through the brown strands. "Well, maybe not all of us," he said softly, staring directly into the debutante's eyes. He then proceeded to saunter out of the dining hall. 

    "Ziggy says that this is a universe constantly at war. It has been for decades, apparently, and there's very little sign it'll let up soon."     "Who's at war? Space people?"     "Pretty much. There are these colonies out in space right now Sam, and each of them has their own little agenda. They fight against this corporation called 'OZ', a group that basically wants to control just about everything."     Steepling his fingers, Sam leaned his elbows down onto his knees. "So, what does this war have to do with a group of sixteen year-old boys?"     "Fifteen, actually. Looks like you guys are the white hats," Al replied, consulting his hand-link. "You fight in what are called, 'Gundams', against the robots or whatever of OZ. You destroy them and bring down the numbers."     Sam started. "We kill people?"     "Yup. That tends to happen when you blow things to bits, Sam."     Pulling at his bangs, Sam growled in frustration. "I don't know if I can take this Al! Being a teen is incredibly tough!"     "What are you talking about?" Al asked incredulously. "You're not fifteen, Duo is!"     Standing up, Sam shook his hands. "That's just it! Duo has left a pretty good chunk of himself behind, and it's really screwing with me."     Al rose his eyebrows. "I.e., your little display at the dinner table."     "Exactly! Where did that come from? I barely even know Heero, but when Relena was looking at him that way I wanted to run over there and strangle her with my braid. And I can't even do that, 'cause she's the friggin' Queen of the world!"     Chuckling a little bit, Al stuck his cigar in his mouth. "You definitely sound like a teen Sam. And a bitchy one, too. Did you really get that jealous over ladies in Indiana?" He waggled his eyebrows.     Foregoing the glare, Sam just sat back down on the bed. "Aaahh...I hate this."     "Just don't forget your mission, huh? Keep your eye on the little golden prince, and you should be okay."     "I know, I know. I will be after I get a bit of sleep." He suddenly thought of something. "Say, how's Duo taking the waiting room?"     Al laughed fully this time. "He's a fun kid, actually. I like him. He was at first, y'know, pretty spooked, was rather frantic 'til we got a translator in there."     "Japanese?"     "Of course. He kept saying, "Shinigami" this, "Shinigami" that. Apparently, he likes to think of himself as 'Death'. See, Shinigami in Japanese is-"     "Yeah, the Grim Reaper, I know that Al," Sam interrupted, tapping one of his temples with a digit.     "Right, anyway, he's taking the whole situation pretty well. He finds it amusing, actually, and he's quite the little engineer. Gooshi likes him lots." Al grinned broadly. "Not to mention, he hits on the soldiers like there's no tomorrow." 

=======

Bum bum! So? Likies? Dislikies? C&C pureasu! Bai bai!


	2. Quantum Duo ~ Part 2

**'Quantum Duo'** Part 2  
Rated pg  
By Wyvern  
japeena@hotmail.com  
http://moonmonkey.iwarp.com 

Pairings: None really…a bit of 1+2…or should I say, Sam+1? Zzzn..pph…

Notes: *happy wave* Oi, minna! ^-^* That right, part two is up! And why? Well don't ask. I never know when I'm gonna write, this was just luck. ^^; Hope you like! (Thanks to Stormy-chan for actually telling me this was any good…I'm still not so sure. ;p) 

By the way, I'm pretty sure that I'm getting details of the GW universe wrong. See, they still have their Gundams, but Relena is attended by Noin and Sally. That shouldn't be…should it? Heh, therefore, I blame it on artistic license! Bwa~~ah, can't get mad at me NOW!

Don't sue, I don't own them. No, Duo is not yet my pet of bittersweet desire…  
*coughs* On with the story!

'...' =====================

    Al had left for the night, leaving Sam to sit alone in his room. At the moment, he was attempting to de-tangle his humongous mass of hair. Taking it out of the braid had been easy, but running a brush through it without tearing it out at the roots was becoming quite the challenge. The damn stuff went past his butt, for Pete's sake. "How does he manage this?" Sam grunted, jerking the brush through another fistful of the brown nest.  
    Finally he just threw the brush down on the bed and huffed at it. "Forget it, I don't need to brush it tonight anyway. What kinda kid has this much hair in the first place?"   
    It had been about an hour since he'd left the dinner party behind, and it sounded like it could be almost over. The music that bled through his door was much quieter, as was the volume of conversation. Sam knew that he probably should have gone back, learned more about Quatre, maybe, but it was too late now. Dressed in only a tank-top and boxers, he wasn't equipped for high society anymore. Not that he'd felt in the right place at any point. Duo didn't feel like a boy who was used to fancy dinner parties, nor was he someone who enjoyed them. Duo felt like someone....Sam would get along with. Rather like he got along with Al.   
    Crawling up the large bed, he settled himself between the sheets and sighed. This Leap wasn't so far incredibly difficult, but it was proving to be pretty taxing on his emotional energy.   
    He was just drifting off to sleep when the door clicked open. Jumping a little, he managed to stay still in the bed while readying to leave it at any moment. When soft footsteps began to move around his room, Sam leapt from it in a graceful motion and pushed the intruder against the wall, wrapping one hand around a neck and coiling the other fist back, prepped to strike. "Who are you?" he snapped.  
    "Duo, it's me," came the reply.   
    'Heero.' Relieved but still a little apprehensive, Sam asked, "What're you doing?"  
    "Getting ready for bed."  
    "Oh." 'We must share the washroom,' he reasoned. He backed off and ducked his head a little. "Gomen nasai...I uh..forgot about that."   
    Heero watched him for a moment, only heightening Sam's awkwardness. Finally the other boy moved off and into the washroom, leaving Sam to return to bed. He buried his head into the pillow, attempting to bleed the heat out of his face, and soon dropped off into sleep, finally resting up after the beginnings of a tough Leap.

    "That boy!" Relena scowled, slamming shut the door to her limo.   
    "Ms. Relena, you know that Duo was merely playing," a lovely young woman with strawberry-blond hair consoled.  
    "Sally, he was mocking me! He knows how I feel for Heero, and he flaunts the way he's lured him into his clutches." She clenched a dainty gloved fist. "That stupid boy, I'll get him if it's the last thing I do."   
    Another woman arched a sculpted dark eyebrow. "That is not very Queenly, Ms. Relena."  
    The young girl crossed her arms and pouted. "I do not care, Noin. I have been nothing but the best kind of host and friend to Heero Yuy, and yet still he ignores me!"  
    The two other women exchanged glances, Sally rolling her eyes. "Ms. Relena, please understand that although we want you to be happy, you have more pressing issues to attend to then a boy."   
    Relena sighed and sat up straight once again, pressing down the front of her dress. "Yes, I know. Please excuse me for that moment of weakness, I know that I must maintain a certain level of dignity." She nodded once. "For the people."   
    Noin sat back and smiled a little in relief. She knew that Relena could be very mature, and it was just a gift that she'd remembered that before the limo became ground-zero for another tantrum. She crossed her own long legs and lay her hands in her lap, looking out the tinted window as they drove off. Zechs was just coming out of the door, a few steps behind Treize. He happened to catch her eye just as they drove past, and he winked before looking away. Noin just barely kept in her girlish sigh and giggle.  
    Sally smirked and also took a more comfortable position, pulling out her small computer agenda, flying through the schedules for the next few months in a quick review. Unfortunately, it looked very boring. Mostly just courting Relena about from one event to the next. Sally detested them, Relena didn't seem to mind it in the least, and it appeared that Noin was able to swallow it. She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes, just sometimes, she missed the rough and tumble days of being a rebel. Being an attendant to one of the most powerful young girls in the world got a little tiring occasionally.  
    Behind her calm face, her prestige and all of the protocol, Relena was plotting. She wasn't going to sit back and let if happen anymore. She was this powerful, she should have what she wanted. Shouldn't she? 'Of course I should.'

    Trowa offered his arm to his partner, who laced his own through it with a tired smile of thanks. Quatre sighed and as he waved 'goodbye' to the last guest, finally let the pleasant façade drop for the evening. "Mou, Trowa-chan, I'm pooped."   
    The other boy smiled softly and squeezed Quatre's arm. "You did very well tonight. The party went nicely."  
    "Hai, I think so too." He laughed brightly. "Not even Duo or Wufei caused much trouble tonight, ne?" His smile quickly faded to a look of concern, though, and he bit his lip. "I am worried about Duo, Trowa. I've never seen him act like he did earlier today…he's usually as comfortable in Deathscythe as he is in his own bed. And then at the dinner party, he seemed to be quite upset at Relena, and stomped out of the hall! He would usually just blow her off, or at the ultimate worst stand up and yell at her…but not fight with her fire."   
    Trowa nodded slightly turned them both back around to head up the steps. "I saw that too." He nodded to the attendants at the large double doors as they walked past and gave his lover's arm another squeeze. "Perhaps Duo was just feeling odd today. Coming down with a cold, maybe?"   
    Quatre shrugged, the worried look still in his eyes. "I hope that's all it is…but he feels so different. Haven't you seen it? It's like he's…a different person…"  
    A green eye shot over an inquisitive look. "Are you sensing something?"  
    "I don't know, but at any rate, I'm going to keep my eye on him. I don't want anything to happen to him."

    Sam blearily opened his eyes, mumbling as he reached up to wipe off his face with a hand. He grunted and turned back into the pillow, snuggling back up against the body beside him. Violet eyes snapped open, the sleep flying from them. 'Wait a second…' In an oddly careful gesture not to disturb this person in his bed, he slowly turned around. "H-Heero!"   
    One blue eye cracked open. "Nani?" he asked dryly.  
    "What are you doing in my BED?!" Sam almost shrieked, backing up against the wall beside him.   
    The eye closed. "Shut up and go back to sleep, baka."   
    Sam shook his head. "N-no! Why are you in my bed?" He grabbed up a few of the sheets and pulled them close, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.  
    Heero opened up both eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, staring at the other boy. "You're serious?"  
    He nodded empathetically. "Hai!" 'Dammit, why'd I have to sleep facing the wall? I can't get out!'   
    "Duo, we share a bed."  
    "Why?"  
    "It's a big bed, Duo, or didn't you notice?"   
    Sam blinked. "Oh…" Right then, he didn't feel like pressing the matter anymore. He was far too startled. "Uh…fine, fine, but c-can I get out please?"  
    Heero lay back down and nuzzled the pillow. "Go nuts."  
    "Could you get out of the way, please?!" Sam asked a little desperately. Heero was almost as bad as some of the women he'd found himself in beds with in the past. 'Great thought. Peeeerfect thought.'   
    "I'm going back to sleep, get out on your own."  
    Sam almost whimpered. He just wanted to go to the bathroom, in all truths, but to get out he'd have to climb over Heero. 'So? What's the big deal? Just do it, you're both boys!' 'Maybe that's the problem…' He called up all of his nerve, and that stubborn streak he tended to display every so often, and threw off the sheets and moved over. He hoisted one leg over Heero's waist and leaned all of his weight into it. Safe on the other side, he climbed down the bed and padded over to the bathroom. 'See? What's the big deal? You two just probably share a bed because you're friends, or something.'   
    He closed the medicine cabinet door and frowned in appreciation of his reflection. "Looks like Duo is a morning person." Despite the everywhere-hair, his eyes were bright, that odd morning gloom that some people carried around was nowhere near the young man. Sam leaned over to wash his face and scooped up some of the water from the tap, getting most of the front of his mane quite wet in the process. He sighed exasperatedly and wiped off the water with a nearby towel.   
    "Morning, sunshine."   
    Turning around, Sam shut the door to the bathroom and leaned back against it. "Hey Al."  
    "How's it going? Everything alright?" Al inquired, putting one hand in his pocket.  
    Al walked over to the door and stuck his head through the wood, then came back with a grin. "Now why would you share a bed with another boy in a mansion like this, hmm?"  
         "Why? Why is it that we share a bed? Why does Heero seems to only show non-indifference towards Duo?" He motioned dramatically towards the other room in the midst of his tirade. "Why is that whenever that boy is around, Duo gets all weak-kneed?!"  
    "Because," Al replied with his signature smirk, "You two, are a couple, that's why."  
    Sam guffawed. "What? That's ridiculous, we---he---we're…" Sam finally deadpanned. "I'm really gay, aren't I."   
    "No, Duo is. Geez Sam, don't freak out. And here I though that I was the one who used to have problems with homosexuality."  
    "It's not that, Al! It's just…I'm in a relationship!" Sam began to pace back and forth on the tile floor. "Before-I mean last time, I was only 'assumed' to be gay, and that was fine. I don't have any trouble with gay people. Except that I'm not!" He shook his head. "I can't be in a relationship with another boy!"  
    "Why not? You've been in the shoes of plenty of husbands, or boyfriends, or fiancés, why not this?"  
    Sam moaned and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Because that was different. Duo may be gay, but I, Sam Beckett, am not, and I don't know if I can live this boy's life to that extent!"   
    "Look, Sam, don't get so uptight about this. What's the worst that can happen? Maybe you have to hold hands, or kiss, or something. It's all part of the mission."  
    "Yeah, I know…I guess that I was just a little surprised or something." He arched an eyebrow up to his friend. "They're an odd couple, I'll tell you that."   
    Al laughed. "You shoulda seen me and my third…no..fourth…second? No I was right, my third wife. Now that was quite the match." He bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned.   
    "What are you doing?"  
    Sam jumped up from the tub and spun around to the door. "Oh, nothing, I was just…eh heh…talking to myself. I had a bad dream and I thought talking it out might make me feel…better." He coughed awkwardly.   
    Heero walked over to him and leaned in so that their faces were close, brushing a few bangs out of his eyes. "Are you okay, Duo?"   
    "He sounds like a nice enough guy to me, Sam."   
    "I'm okay, I just…" Sam smiled. "I'm okay." He reached up and took Heero's hand, pulling it down. Al shot him a stern look, and Sam managed to not let go of his grip.  
    "Considering that usually you take full advantage of having to climb over me to get out of the bed…" Heero actually blushed a little bit, Sam meanwhile thought he was going to burn to a crisp. "Are you feeling sick or something?"  
    "N-no…no I'm fine, I just needed t-to go to the bathroom," he stuttered with a hard swallow.   
    Heero looked into his eyes for another moment, like he was searching for something from him. "If you say so." He stood up and walked over to the sink and opened the tap, pulling a wash cloth off the rack.   
    Sam let out a silent sigh and slumped down. 'I thought he was going to kiss me for a minute.' He watched Heero get ready. 'Nice ass, though.' 'Sonuva-'

    *laughs* Mwaaaaaaahaaaa…I'm sorry, but that amuses me. And that is easily done. :B Anywhoo, I hope to hear from anybody who likes this, and to anybody who doesn't, well you can just shove it where the sun don't shine. ^.^  
*cheerful wave* Bai bai!  
_~Wyvern_


	3. Quantum Duo ~ Part 3

**'Quantum Duo'** Part 3  
Rated [a light] R (mild cursing and yaoi content)  
By Wyvern  
japeena@hotmail.com  
http://moonmonkey.iwarp.com   
Pairings: 3x4 (mild hints), 1x2…well...more like 1xSam. BWAH!  
Notes: Well fiddle dee dee! I actually wrote another chapter! I'm really hoping that this inspiration streak keeps up, as if it does and I get this done within good time, it'll be a record! Of…some…kind. 

Lessee, there's some pretty heavy Relena bashing in this, just so you know. I don't like her, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like me, so it's all good. If you're pro-Relena please get going, because I don't think you're going to like how I portray her. 

Oh, and I have no idea what the layout of the Gundams actually is, so if there are a few smarties out there who know that there isn't a panel in Deathscythe's left foot…kiss my ignorant rump.

GW and all of its sexiness does not belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be FAR too…busy. *cheesy grins*

*coughs* On with the story!

=====================

    "Y'know, this place needs a splash of colour."   
    Gooshi sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Mr. Maxwell." He widened his eyes in a physical gesture of restraint from saying anything more, and turned back to his work.   
    The current 'visitor' that sat in Dr. Beckett's body, meanwhile, continued to stare up at the ceiling. One of his legs bobbed against the other, his arms propped up behind his head. "Ach, sweet Mary of all that's Holy, I'm gonna DIE from boredom!" he suddenly burst, slamming his fists against the table and at the moment make-shift bed where he lay.   
    It had been at least a day since he'd woken up in this place, staring at hands and a face that weren't his own. The room was like something out of an asylum, except for the light shining off of each wall, and the lack of padding. Once in a while a door would slide open at one end and someone would come through. Usually that someone was that Al Callivici guy, one of the only people Duo had encountered so far that seemed to have any interest in talking to him. There was Gooshi, that little guy with the bad breath who currently sat in front of a computer in the corner, but he was about as fun to listen to as Relena at one of her dinner parties.   
    Duo smiled a little smugly as he realized that by being here, at least, he hadn't had to sit through another one of those stiff-shirted, wanted to literally drown himself in his plate of food, excuses for a social gathering. He turned over on the table and for the umpteenth time since arriving in this strange place, stared at his reflection. According to what Al had told him, it wasn't Duo that had gone to the party, but the guy whose face he was wearing.   
    "Ugh, I'm going gray," he muttered, tweaking at the little tuft of white that popped from his forehead. Lifting his head, he shouted over to Gooshi. "Hey Stinky! Where did all the soldiers go?" He grinned a devilish grin. "They were fun."   
    Gooshi took a long breath and bit down on his tongue, keeping himself from engaging anymore with the teenager. There had been some strange characters to talk to him from Dr. Beckett's body, but this kid was plain…obnoxious. Even if he had enjoyed the boy's Engineer brain at first, that charm wore off as soon as the kid got bored.   
    When his bait failed, Duo gave a long suffering sigh and dropped his forehead to rest on the table. He puffed out a breath and watched as the older man in the mirror disappeared behind the cloud on fogged glass. "I wish Heero were here…"

~*~*~

    Sam brushed his fingers against the smooth, cold surface, marveling at the pure size of the thing. He had six PhD's, he'd been labeled the main rival for Einstein, he'd invented a way to travel back in time, and yet this great monolith instilled a kind of awe in Dr. Beckett that his braid was trembling.  
    The Gundam, Duo's Gundam, was the most incredible thing that Sam had ever laid eyes on. As it sat in Quatre's hanger, one disguised to look like just another mansion on the estate, he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Like some holy weapon, it represented such power, such capability to end and begin. End war, begin peace, or end life and begin death. Either way, as Sam ran his hands over it, he couldn't decided whether this thing excited, or horrified him.   
    "What are you doing, Maxwell?" a voice drawled behind him.   
    Not bothering to turn around, Sam craned his neck up to take in more of the black-metal giant. "Just takin' a look at Deathscythe, Wufei," he replied.   
    The wiry Asian pilot walked up to stand next to him and rapped on the gigantic foot a couple times. "Haven't you gotten over your Gundam yet?" he smirked.  
    Sam returned the smile and gave the other boy's arm a push. If there was one thing he'd learned about Duo from not only what others would say, but from what he could draw from the bit of the boy that was left behind, Duo was a physical kid. "I'm sorry, am I being scolded by the same pilot that kisses his 'Nataku' goodnight?" At Wufei's embarrassed scowl, Sam reminded himself to thank Quatre for that little tidbit later.  
    It wasn't that he didn't like Wufei, in fact, Sam thought he was a sharp young man with a lot of potential. He just felt some kind of strange satisfaction from getting a rise out of him. As far as he could figure, Duo and Wufei had a friendship based on some strange rivalry, and Sam was picking up on it.   
    "First off, that's an exaggeration, and second, at least I don't call myself 'Shinigami' every time I battle."   
    Sam rose an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. "Touché," he murmured, and moved around the foot of his Gundam.  
    Wufei snorted. "Since when do you know what that means, Maxwell?"  
    "I'm not gonna reply to that, Chang."  
    "That'd be a first."  
    With a roll of his violet eyes, Sam continued his search for one of the control panels hinged into the side of his machine. The thing was so big and black they were tricky to spot, but he was sure he'd passed his eyes over one of them when he'd left the hanger that first time. Now the only question was…where'd it been?  
    It was another few thick moments before Wufei spoke again, and even then it was with an air of hesitance. "..Duo," he started brusquely, "are you…all right?"   
    Sam tapped on what he hoped was the cover to a control box, and grinned when a lid did in fact pop open. "Hmm?" he answered, distracted with his new task.   
    There was the sound of a deep breath on the other side, and then a grunt. "You were…you acted…" he then interrupted himself with some harsh Chinese, and stomped. "Dammit, what's wrong with you lately?"  
    'Yuh-oh, I guess I'm being too obvious.' "What're you talkin' about?" he asked, trying to drawl it out sarcastically. From what Al had reported back to him, Duo had a bit of Jersey and bit of New York in his speech patterns, and Sam needed to cover his butt. He popped his head back around the side of the huge foot and grinned, letting his braid swing beside him. "Are you actually worried about me, Wu? Watch out, Heero could get jealous!" he teased.   
    For a moment, relief flickered across Wufei's features, then his crimson scowl returned and he flipped off the other boy. "I should've known you were being a baka," he spat, and proceeded to stalk out of the hanger.  
    Sam smiled and puffed out his own little sigh of relief. He turned back to the control panel and pulled out a miniature flashlight he'd dropped into his pocket earlier. Flicking it on, he began to nose around inside the box, taking note of the placement of certain wires, the various circuit boards installed, and any other signs of something he might recognize. Quite obviously, he couldn't learn too much from just looking into one control box of the huge machine's left foot, but he was too curious a scientist not to take some kind of a look.  
    After learning all he could from the jumble of wires and circuits, Sam sighed and leaned back, shutting the door with a little slam. He turned to look over the rest of Gundams, letting out a low whistle at the rest of them. They were all massive machines, all very imposing to just one kid standing beneath them. He figured that he should make his way up to the cock-pit of Deathscythe to see what he could decipher. Maybe it would be enough to keep him from making such a dork out of himself if he had to fly it again.   
    He moved around to the other side and caught sight of a shadow ducking around the corner. Sam narrowed his gaze, trying to decide whether or not to leave the hanger to see who it was. It didn't take long for his usual nature to kick in, however, and off he went. Around that corner was another door, but this one led outside and not into the repair room that Wufei had entered when he'd left.   
    The figure running across the field to the Mansion where all the boys were staying was not one that Sam recognized. The figure was smaller than Trowa, but didn't have Quatre's bright blond hair or Heero's dark brown. A long stream of strawberry blond hair swung behind the figure, a jean jacket over top of white pants. Almost involuntarily, Sam's features darkened. "Relena."

~*~*~

    Instead of ascending the steps up to the main doors, Relena moved around to the side of the large house where she knew the servant's entrance was located. Easing the door open, she peered inside the dimly lit kitchen and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Her breathing was thin and quick, her heart beating at a rabbit's speed.   
    "Trowa-chan! Matte ne!" Quatre's voice suddenly sounded, carrying through the kitchen door. Relena stopped in her tracks, sucking in her breath. The silence in the room thrummed in her ears until Quatre's laugh broke it, followed by the sound of a door slamming.   
    Relena resumed breathing and tip-toed across the kitchen floor to the door on the other end. Again, she eased the door open and grazed her eyes down the hallway. 'Coast is clear. Now, where is Heero's room?' Each of the doors lining the hall were identical, some housed bathrooms, some closets, some bedrooms.   
    She stepped into the hallway, taking care to tread lightly in case some of the boards creaked beneath the carpet. Biting her lip delicately, Relena began to wonder what she would do to figure out which door was his. 'Ugh, I should have planned for this,' she scolded herself. 'If I choose the wrong door, who knows what I could find.'   
    The image of Quatre and Trowa in the throes of passion suddenly sprang to mind, and the young woman shuddered.   
    She pondered for a moment over whether or not she should find a servant and inquire about Heero's room, but quickly dashed that idea. If she was found to be here there could be too much pomp and ceremony. She knew her Heero. He was not one who appreciated having things screamed from the hills. Or the tops of cliffs, for that matter. So she would keep things quiet for now. She would keep her seduction secret.   
    'Well then, I suppose there's only one thing to do. Try a door.' Reaching out a manicured hand, Relena moved for the first door in the hallway, that which was closest to the kitchen.  
    "Oi!"  
    Relena snatched her hand back and retreated a step, barely holding onto her yelp of startlement. There in the doorway stood Duo, his trademark smirk adorning his features. He must've opened the kitchen door without her noticing. 'Curse it. Now I'm caught and this is all to waste,' she thought, disappointment having fallen down upon her heavily.  
    "Why, Relena-sama, what brings you to our humble home?" he asked, propping one arm up against the door-frame.   
    Relena held back the scowl that ached to come forward. 'He's trying to bait me, the little twerp. He's trying to have me stutter and fluster, fall into his trap and degrade myself! Well, not this Queen.' Standing straighter, Relena let her surprise fall from around her like a thick cloak. She sniffed, and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind one ear in a gesture that dripped grace. "It has nothing to do with you, Duo."  
    "Then what were you doing in the hanger?" Sam replied quickly.  
    "I mistook that place for the mansion. How was I supposed to know that Quatre had disguised it?"  
    "All right, fine," Sam said, "but why were you looking for the mansion? What good reason would the Queen of Earth have for visiting five lowly pilots?"  
    Relena met his stare with her own, refusing to be intimidated. "If you must know, I've come to see Heero."  
    Against what Relena had been expecting, Duo chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Y'know, Relena, as much as I hate to say this, D'UH!"  
    She blinked and faltered. "I'm sorry?"  
    "Oh come off it Relena!" he jibed, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You don't think I don't know why you're here? Please." He took a few steps closer to her and poked a finger in her face. "You're after my b-" quizzically, Duo paused. It was only a millisecond, but Relena noticed it. "-Boyfriend!" he finished. Leaning back, he crossed his arms and smirked again. "Tough luck, lady, he's not going anywhere."  
    Relena scoffed and flipped her long mane of hair back over her shoulder. "That's what you think, street-rat! That boy is merely bemused, seeking comfort in this difficult time. You don't mean anything to him!"  
    "Then why didn't he seek comfort from you, smarty-pants?"  
    '…Ouch.' Relena's face threatened to fall, but putting years of etiquette training to use, she managed to lift her nose just a little higher. "That's why I'm here, boy. To correct that mistake."  
    "Che," Duo spat, his gaze hardening. "You'd better go, Relena-sama," he said, straining the suffix almost to the breaking point. "Today's attempt failed."   
    As much as she loathed to admit it, Duo was right. Relena knew that she couldn't try anything with Heero now, because Duo would just be in the background, ready to fight. Heero wouldn't take well to that, and thus she would only make things worse, not better. Inside, Relena was throwing one hell of a tantrum. After all of the re-scheduling she'd had to do to get this afternoon free, the time was wasted! 'Damn it all.' "Fine, Maxwell. There is no point in me being here anymore anyway. Not with the likes of you hovering about." She curled a coloured lip and 'hmmphed', then proceeded down the hallway and towards the front doors.   
    From around the corner drifted a startled exclamation from Wufei, a sharp retort from Relena, and the sound of heavy wood thundering shut. Back at the end of the hallway, violet eyes closed and a brown tousled head fell forward, the words, "Oh boy," drifting out on a sigh.

~*~*~

    Sam let his head finally droop, shutting his eyes. 'Why do I have to be such a jerk to her?' he asked himself. 'She hasn't really done anything except…' He knew why. 'As Duo, I've got to try and act like him, and I don't think he would really appreciate Relena trying to get into Heero's pa---room.' "But that doesn't explain why I felt so fiercely jealous when I caught her, though."  
    "Baka."   
    Snapping his head back up, Sam locked his indigo gaze with sapphire blue. 'Shit! I must've said that last part out loud!' "Heero!"  
    Heero was leaning just behind the door-frame, wearing a loose white tee shirt and his pale jeans. His chocolate hair was slightly mussed, falling over his eyes, twitching each time his long eye-lashes brushed against them. Sam swallowed. 'Duo, don't you start rising to the surface right now,' he silently prayed.   
    "What did she want?" the Japanese boy asked.  
    "S-She wanted to see you," Sam replied, doing his best to swallow down his sudden wave of nervousness.   
    "Is that all? You chased her away for that?"   
    "Well, no, she wanted to do more than that," he admitted, smiling a little. If part of Duo was coming through right now, it was only in the level of comfort that he had around the other boy. Despite Sam's apprehension, he could feel a relaxed friendship settling in between the two. He gave Heero a look of mischief. "And what do you mean, 'chased her away'?" He crossed his arms. "Would you have preferred she stay?"  
    Standing up straight, Heero shrugged his toned shoulders and looked down the hallway. "Maybe."   
    Sam smiled and gave the boy a push to his chest. "Urusei, kisama." He bit his tongue when Heero caught his hand and clasped cold fingers around it, holding it close.   
    "Duo," he murmured huskily.  
    'Oh Christ!' "You've been using the computer, ha-haven't you?" Sam managed to get out, trying his best not to think about how well Duo's hand fit in Heero's. "Your fingers are cold so you must've…" his words trailed off, his eyes lifting up again to meet Heero's. "Eh.."   
    Heero was watching him, completely unfazed by the babble, considering he was no doubt very used to it. His dark eyes were slightly hazed, calling to Sam in a way that he recognized almost immediately. He'd been stuck in the shoes of lust-aftered men before, though then it was always a female pair of eyes that hungered after his. Just as Heero's hungered for him.  
    Heero pulled him forward, and Sam took an involuntary step forward as his balance wavered. He caught his breath at the close proximity in which he now stood to him, their chests barely inches apart. 'Not good, Beckett!' he was telling himself. 'Not good! You've got to get out of this somehow!' 'But if I do, Heero might get upset! He might begin to suspect something…I can't put things at risk.'   
    The tanned hand of Duo's lover rose the paler one up to his lips, and casting a glance up into his eyes, planted a tender kiss to the palm. Sam whimpered low in his throat. He knew what that meant. In Japan, such a gesture was a form of a request. 'Yeah, and guess what kind of request that is, hotshot!' 'Shut up, shut up, shut UP!' he bickered internally.   
    "Heero…" he began, but considering that he had no idea what to say next, his voice died out. The other boy was obviously not finding the body of his lover's hesitance a deterrent, as he slowly leaned in and moved his head so that he could press his lips to the slender neck. Sam hissed at the sparks it sent across his skin, his thoughts still going in circles.   
    Burying one of his hands in the hair at the base of Sam's head, Heero flickered his tongue out against the heated skin. Sam thought he was going to burst into flame or twist into a knot, his nerves were so tight. Tight and sensitive, much to his dismay. As much as he knew it shouldn't, he couldn't help but find Heero's body against his, his tongue teasing him, the scent drifting between them both, hauntingly erotic.  
    As Heero's mouth moved around his throat, Sam rose a shaky hand and placed it against the other pilot's shoulder. "He-Heero," he stuttered, his voice hoarse.   
    Heero's mouth moved away, the air cooling against Sam's skin, and Asiatic eyes questioned American ones. "Nan da?"  
    Sam bit his tongue lightly again and shook his head. "I don't…I don't think we should…right now…" 'Right? We shouldn't right now…yeah, that's right. C'mon Heero, just wait until Duo is back and I'm gone.'   
    Heero's gaze hardened, his hand dropping from where it had been tangled in Sam's hair. Sam almost pulled him back when Heero took a step away, backing into the bedroom. He couldn't help but feel horribly guilty for the blank expression that Heero now wore, his cold mask having slid back into place. It was a deep guilt, a fore-boding one, one tinged with regret.   
    "If you say so," Heero said softly, and shut the door with a quiet 'click'.   
    "You sir, are a Dumb. Ass."  
    Sam sighed painfully and leaned up against the door, pressing the flats of his fingers to the wood. "Al, shut up." 

~*~*~

    On the other side of the door, Heero leaned his back against it. Alone in the room, his features were set in a contemplative scowl, his eyes burning. Duo had never turned him down when he'd made the first move before. It wasn't just that, but his lover had been acting strangely around him ever since the last flight. Never before had Duo been so hesitant around him, never had he rejected Heero's touch.   
    Something was wrong.  
    Heero was going to get to the bottom of it.  
    "Mission, accepted."

=====================

*inhales a great gulp of air* DUN DUN DUN! *begins her little jig of giddiness* I'm liking how this is turning out! I'm having much more fun with this than I expected too! For some reason, I think of Duo in the waiting room, lifting his head and suddenly saying, "Why do I get the feeling that I just missed out on nooky?" :B 

Thanks for reading, and please C&C!!  
_~Wyvern _


End file.
